


World is Mine

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Drabble, F/M, fumito-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world is small."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 02/16/14.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Blood-C and its sequel, Blood-C: The Last Dark.

Kuroto is talking gibberish next to him. Kuroto simply doesn't understand.

Fumito wants to laugh when he says they should aim bigger, aim higher, for more fame and for more fortune. He can't seem to get that the world isn't nearly as expansive as he thinks it is. Perhaps he should spell it out for him.

The world is right here, in the palm of his hand. He doesn't need the rest of it. Or, rather, there is no _rest_ of the world – it is all here. He can feel it – her – in his hands, her skin against his palms (she is cold). He has already obtained everything he considers to be _the world_.

"The world is small, Kuroto," he informs his cousin as he gazes down at the beauty in his lap. Embers are flashing in her eyes – not quite flames yet, but he hopes they will be soon. He'll just have to make her a pretty box for her to burn in. He doesn't want to get scorched too much, after all. Just a little taste occasionally will do.

Briefly, he contemplates getting her a blanket.

He wonders what it would be like to touch the rest of her pale, pallid flesh. He had the opportunity, once, but he hadn't bothered to take it. It isn't delightful to touch something that isn't able to offer you permission or take it away at will. Now that he thinks of it, holding her face ever so gently it isn't quite as satisfying anymore. She's drugged, after all.

Would she slice and dice him without hesitation had she been mobile? The thought is curious.

He hopes he'll be able to hold her without the aid of drugs one day. For now, though, this will have to do. For now, in this pocket of time, the world is his.


End file.
